


A Most Unusual Proposal

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But they're insane so, Eren and Levi may be a tiny bit OOC, M/M, Minor Character Death, Proposals, Sequel to my fic 'From One Psychopath to Another', blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger man looked so beautiful in that moment. His apron and gloves were almost completely stained red, his naturally messy hair was matted together with blood, and blood painted his face in small specks like stars in the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Unusual Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, guys! I'm really happy can you guess why? It's my birthday in a few days! (The 13th August) Guess how old I'm gonna be! No cheating!
> 
> Hnnnnnnnnnnnngggg.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to get a fic up before my birthday, and this fic was sitting around half finished, so I decided to finish it! Take this incredibly fucked up fic and like it!
> 
> This is meant to be a sequel to my fic 'From One Pyschopath to Another', but it makes sense as a stand alone fic

From the moment Eren had woken up, he hadn't stayed in the same place for more than a few seconds, he was constantly moving about the house, constantly clenching and unclenching his hands. He needed something to occupy them, he'd tried petting Sonny and Bean, Levi's dogs, but he couldn't sit still long enough. They followed him around for about an hour before giving up and going to lie down in the living room.

Levi just watched his lover silently. Eren looked as if he were in one of those moods, though he wasn't quite sure. Levi had them sometimes, they were rare and really only happened when he was put under a great deal of stress or something had pissed him off immensely. He didn't understand though, Eren was fine yesterday and the day before, maybe he got a call during the night? Maybe one of his friends or family members had been hurt?

No, that wasn't possible. Levi was a light sleeper, he would've woken up at the slightest movement or sound, and Eren wouldn't still be here if that was the case.

Maybe Eren was having seconds thoughts about moving in? But all of his stuff was here now, so it was a little late to be changing his mind.

"Do you want me to call Erwin?" Levi asked with a sigh after Eren had stepped into the living then walked straight back out for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Um, yes, please." Eren said distractedly, ducking back in.

"How many?"

Eren opened his mouth, then closed it again, thinking for moment or two longer before finally saying, "Three should be enough, I think. We can always get more, right?"

"Yeah." Levi confirmed, "Why don't you go get everything ready? And try not to hurt yourself."

"I won't, thank you." Eren leaned down and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead, before stepping out of the room again, Sonny following after him.

Levi smiled to himself and went to call Erwin. He'd ask for four, just in case, he usually got through five when he was in one of his moods, but he could always get more.

~~~KMD~~~

Two and a half hours later and a man was strapped to the table in the basement, a woman and a girl shackled to the wall on the opposite side. All awake, per Eren's request. Another man lay not too far away, also shackled, but unconscious. All of them were gagged and blindfolded, except the man on the table, who was only gagged.

Levi stood in the corner to the right of Eren, dressed in his apron and gloves, though he only planned on observing today.

Eren was stood by the table, wearing an apron and pair of gloves that matched Levi's. He had a knife in his hands and he was staring down at the man on the table, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

The man stared back, fear clearly written on his face, he wasn't crying or trying to make noise, like thier victims usually did. Maybe the dim light reflecting off of the metallic surface of the knife was what was keeping him silent.

The other two didn't make any noise either. Everyone in the room was silent.

Eren let out a growl and slammed the knife down on the edge of the table, startling the other four people and worrying Levi.

"Is something wrong, Eren? Do you need anything?" Levi asked, brows furrowed.

"I'm fine, it's just- I've had the urge all morning and now that I finally have the chance, I don't know what to do." Eren said quietly, picking the knife up again. "I just want to stab and cut and tear, but I don't want it to be over so quickly. I-"

"It's fine, Eren, would you like me to give you some time? I could just stay out of the way if you'd like? I don't mind cleaning up after if you don't feel up to it either." Levi suggested, stepping over to Eren and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled, kissing Levi's forehead, "Can you go and come back in a bit please? I just need a minute or two to think, don't worry about me."

~~~KMD~~~

Levi did as asked and left Eren on the basement room while he went to the kitchen to make tea. He didn't rush, he knew Eren would be fine by himself, and his behaviour didn't really surprise Levi. The shorter man preferred to be alone with his victims when he had the urge to kill.

When Levi finished his tea half an hour later, he returned to the room to find a scene like something out of a horror movie. Everything was stained red, two mangled and completely unrecognizable bodies were piled in the corner where Levi had previously stood.

Eren was stood over the lifeless body of the girl, still carving up her flesh with a large kitchen knife. 

Levi cleared his throat behind his lover and Eren jumped, whipping his head around to face Levi. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, he almost seemed to be in a trance, but he snapped out of it quickly.

"Oh, Levi! Um... " He looked around the room, eyes falling on the bodies for a few seconds before he turned back to Levi, "I'm sorry, I created such a mess..."

"I don't mind." Levi smiled, looking over Eren.

The younger man looked so beautiful in that moment. His apron and gloves were almost completely stained red, his naturally messy hair was matted together with blood, and blood painted his face in small specks like stars in the night sky.

"Um, are you OK, Levi? Why are you just staring at me?"

Levi was planning to propose in a more romantic setting, like at a fancy restaurant. Or at the home where Eren was born and raised, in front of his parents, that would've been nice, to see their reactions, but this moment was just too perfect. Luckily Levi carried the ring around with him, just in case. 

Levi's silver eyes met Eren's bright green ones as he got down on one knee, pulling the small ring box out of his apron's pocket as he did so.

"Levi!" Eren gasped in surprise.

Levi smiled up at the brunette, "You know I'm not one for long speeches, so I'm just gonna cut straight to it, will you do me the honour of marrying me, Eren Jaeger?"

Tears came to Eren's eyes and for a moment Levi was worried that it was too soon and he'd upset Eren. It had only been about eight months since they'd gotten together, and Eren had only just moved in.

Eren just grinned, and knelt down before pulling Levi into a hug, "Yes, Levi! Yes! I love you so much, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Levi hugged Eren back and kissed his hair, "Thank you."

Eren hummed and leaned back, his gaze settling on the ring, "Oh, it's beautiful!" He gasped holding out his hand.

"Of course, a beautiful ring for a beautiful person." Levi said, sliding the ring onto Eren's ring finger.

Eren felt his face heat up and he pushed Levi playfully.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and get some rest?" Levi suggested, "It's getting late and I want to clean this place before tomorrow, I'll join you soon."

"OK." Eren kissed Levi one last time before leaving the room. 

Levi sighed as he looked around the room, he'd be here for quite a while, most of the night even if he worked fast, and he still had to deal with the man that had managed to survive Eren's blood lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, maybe?
> 
> Copy/pasted from previous oneshot
> 
> Also, I feel this has become a necessary thing to start putting at the end of my oneshots, it may sound harsh, but please bare with me
> 
> To put it simply, please do not ask me to write more chapters/sequels for any oneshots I've written. It makes me happy that you enjoy them that much, but I simply don't have the time, and I could ramble on and on with more reasons, but I want to keep this short. I'll ignore all comments asking for more from now on, unless a sequel/more chapters have been written out and you've missed them, in which case I'll direct you to them. Thanks for reading and understanding!
> 
> DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'  
> FanFiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
